Perfect Fix
by TheMayze
Summary: Shizuo's got a girlfriend: smart-mouth, nurse-in-training Icarus Theeves. Only thing is, Izaya's a little jealous. Will the relationship fizzle? Or will Icarus be Shizuo's perfect fix? Contains strong-ish language, teenage comedy, implied stuff, and descriptions of how hot Shizuo is. Shizuo x OC.
1. Present Tense

Perfect Fix

CHAPTER ONE

Loool I need a life.

Note: Icarus is 20-ish, Shizuo is 24ish.

YES I CAN AGE WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT

/

"IIIIZYAYYAAAAAAA!" Shizuo Heiwajima screamed as random crap went flying. A vending machine flew past the alleyway, and Izaya Orihara quickly ducked back inside, only barely keeping his head on his body.

"Man, Shizu-chan is pissed today!" the information broker mumbled to himself, escaping farther into the alley, and hopefully away from the psychotic blond.

More objects filled the air, and the pavement they landed on didn't stay intact. Shizuo didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to kill that damn flea. Too focused to even realize that Simon had just caught one of the flying hunks of cement headed towards a crowd of people.

_It's not a rare sight to see Shizuo in a fight,_ Simon thought to himself. _Why is there such a crowd?_

A group of teenage girls broke apart from the crowd, and one girl dared to even start walking toward the blond lunatic. Simon, who was too preoccupied with the flying debris and injured people lying on the ground, yelled at the girl. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear him over the sounds of another girl screaming obscenities at her. Well, not girl. Young woman. She looked to be about twenty, and was attempting to break through the crowd, her head of furiously pink hair standing out like a sore thumb.

The teen glanced behind her lazily, as if she were fighting herself to not look. The pink haired girl was still screaming, and, finally breaking through the crowd, began to run towards the high teen, pulling a penlight from her bag.

"Guys, you really need to leave," she said to the group as she inspected the misguided teen's eyes, peering into the murky brown depths and seeing the obvious redness. "And take your friend with you."

The group of teens scoffed collectively, pulling the rebel back into the pack and walking away, giggling quietly to themselves about who knows what. The young woman sighed, and turned around, only to be met with the sight of a trash can flying straight at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, just as Simon jumped in front of her, catching it and hurdling it straight back at where it came from.

Shizuo wasn't expecting that at all, and the trash can sent him flying backwards, directly into a brick wall. The young woman shrieked again, and bolted over to the now unconscious man, dropping her bag in the process.

"Shizuo, SHIZUO!" she called, reaching him and pulling his limp from into a more comfortable position. She pulled his glasses off his face, setting them beside her, and felt around his head and neck for broken bones.

Simon, now just realizing what he had done, started to walk towards his injured friend, but tripped slightly on a bag at his feet.

"What the-" Simon started, before picking up the patchwork shoulder bag and carrying it over to the girl, who was now pulling off her over shirt to ball up and lay under Shizuo's head.

"Thanks, I need this," the young woman said as Simon dropped the bag beside her. "Now, where is my light…?"

Simon sighed. "Miss, what are you doing?" he said, his thick Russian accent masking the words like smooth velvet. Her name escaped Simon. He knew that somewhere, this girl was really important.

"I'm trying to save his life, what the hell else would I be doing?" she half shouted back. "I'm a nurse; I know what I'm doing. Hopefully."

She pulled the shirt out from under Shizuo's head and cursed. Her white tee was now covered in blood. "Thanks a lot, asshat! Now you're bleeding, and I've lost a shirt!" The young woman continued to mumble obscenities at the unconscious man, all while digging through her bag.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a roll of gauze from that patchwork bag. "Hey, Simon, could you go get me ice or something else cold?"

The sushi chef stared in disbelief. "Ah, yeah. Be right back." He bolted off in the direction of his restaurant, flailing and shouting at people who wouldn't more. That girl looked really familiar, and it startled Simon that she knew his name.

"Damn, Shizuo, you're really out, heh?" the young woman chuckled, lifting Shizuo's head onto her lap. At this point she wouldn't care if she got blood on her legs. It was only her boyfriend, Shizuo. She lifted up his head and carefully started wrapping it with the gauze, going under his fringe. After tucking in the stray end, the young woman petted her boyfriend's hair, mumbling to him.

"C'mon, Shizu, time to wake up," she hummed, playfully slapping his face a few times. On the fourth time, a rough had reached up to grab hers, stopping her from slapping him anymore.

"Thanks, Icarus," the blond man sarcastically said, starting to sit up. Icarus just smiled, but her smile faded quickly when Shizuo laid his head back down.

"Hurts too much," he groaned, rubbing his temple. "So, how was your day?"

Icarus laughed. "Eventful. I learned how to properly put a cast on without rebreaking someone's leg. How was yours?"

"Same old, same old. That damn rat showed up, so it kind of went downhill from there."

"No kidding," Icarus said, rubbing Shizuo's hair again. "How're you feeling? Can you wiggle your fingers? Your toes?"

Shizuo, with a look of great determination on his face, wiggled all of his fingers, and then gave Icarus a thumbs up. "I'm all good."

She laughed. "No you're not. Look at what you did to my favorite shirt!" She helped sit Shizuo up, and then reached for her bloodied-up shirt, throwing at Shizuo's face. "All because of your stupid head!"

Shizuo grinned, and then stared at his girlfriend. She was only wearing a tank top now, and it fitted to her curves perfectly. She had blood on her legs, too, since she was only wearing shorts.

"God, is that from me?" the blond said, gesturing to her legs. She nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Gee, thanks for apologizing about my shirt, ya shithead," Icarus grinned deviously, and dodged one of Shizuo's half-hearted attempts at pushing her over. One attack made it through, though, and Icarus was on the ground, laughing as Shizuo towered over her playfully.

"Who's the shithead now?" Shizuo grinned, pinning Icarus to the ground. She ran her hands down the front of his now-disheveled bartender uniform, feeling his rock-hard chest. However Shizuo managed to work out, he did a good job.

"Um, excuse me?" Simon called out, running up to the pair while waving a baggie in the air. "I have ice for Shizuo!"

Shizuo growled, pissed at being interrupted, and stood up somewhat slowly, clutching his head. "Give me that," he said, clenching his teeth.

Simon held out the bag and Shizuo snatched it up, pressing it to the back of his head. Icarus stood up beside him, tripping on her own two feet and falling into Shizuo. She fell into his chest, and he put his arms around her, balancing them both out.

"Sorry about that," Icarus said, blushing and looking away, embarrassed. Shizuo just leaned down (Icarus only reached his shoulder) and pecked her lips.

"Don't worry about it, babe," he said, grinning, and Icarus pulled him back in, smiling against his lips.

Simon stood there, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, before the lightbulb finally went off. "Aha! You are Icarus Theeves!"

"Really, I had no idea," Icarus said between kisses, glaring at Simon.

The Russian blinked a few times, before turning and admiring the wreckage from the battle. "Oh, Shizuo, you should probably-" The Russian stopped short as he realized he was talking to no one. Icarus' patchwork bad hadn't been picked up off the ground, and Shizuo's glasses lay folded beside it. Simon could see where the duo had taken their exit, since Shizuo's apartment building was right there.

He sighed. "Young love."

_Crazy white people_.

/

Somewhere, deep in the shadows of Ikebukuro, a grinning Izaya plotted his next plan of attack onto his favorite toy, Shizuo.

"Hey, he has a girlfriend, right?" he said, talking to no one but himself. "This should be fun."

/

LOL SO YEAH THIS IS HAPPENING. /dead/

So I deleted my old fanfic, since it was stupid and I can't really write Izaya in character. This shall take its place, lol. Backstory-ish type thing to come in the next chapter hahahahaha….kill me please /dead/


	2. Meeting

shicki chap 2 wonk

lol what am I doing with my freakin life.

/

Icarus rolled over in her bed, flopping onto her back. Shizuo lay beside her, tracing little patterns in her hand.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her, squeezing her palm.

"Damn, what are you, Facebook?" Icarus's snotty reply came, and Shizuo attacked her sides in revenge. "I was just remembering how we met; now stop tickling me before I stab you."

/

-Approximately 8 months prior-

"Shit," Icarus mumbled, pulling the hair out from her face and slicking it back on top of her head. The bleach was really starting to burn. "How long does this stay in for again?"

It had been nearly a week since the young woman (twenty, she swears) had moved to Ikebukuro, but none of the jobs she applied for in the area had accepted her. It turned out to be a whole waste of time, considering that she got letters from them anyways, saying come 'just in case there's an opening.'

There wasn't.

So now, Icarus Theeves, your regular foreign nut, was caught in a strange town, barely knowing the language and with nothing to do. Her apartment, small and cozy as it was, was extremely boring, and with all the gang wars going on in the area, she didn't really feel too safe by herself.

After washing out the bleach and combing out her loosely curled hair, she applied the cherry blossom pink dye and tucked it all up into a shower cap.

"Alright, now to wait about an hour, and this baby will be nice and bright!" she said, exiting the tiny bathroom and heading to the living room, where her laptop sat open, the fascinating clock screensaver ticking away.

"Heh, Tumblr," Icarus said, smiling to herself and scrolling down the infinite page, laughing and reblogging her favorites. Suddenly, a new window popped up, alerting her of a new chat.

{Hello, Miss Theeves.} The message read. The sender's screen name was Kanra.

{Um, hello…? Who is this?} She wrote back, her own screen name, Gosuto, appearing beside the message.

{Why it's me, silly~ I heard you're lacking a job, and I can get you one.} Kanra replied.

Icarus froze. How could some random stranger know that about her? And how did they know her name?

{Listen, bub, I don't know who you are, but you really need to stop being so creepy.} She responded, obviously feeling more than a little creeped out.

{Hm.} The mystery person typed, but then hesitated for a moment. Was he regretting starting this entire conversation? Of course not, this was Kanra we were talking about. {Tomorrow afternoon, the Headless Rider will be passing your building. Watch for it, and follow it, no matter how long they drive for. The building that they enter houses your new employer.}

{W-wha? Are you some kind of psychic or something?} Icarus typed quickly. {No, maybe you're just psycho.}

{Ouch, Icki-chan! That hurt! ;A;} Kanra typed, smirking behind his monitor. {Anyways, I've gotta run, have fun at your new job! Shinra-kun is fun~}

After Kanra sent the message, they logged off.

"What the actual hell just happened," Icarus said out loud, flopping back onto her loveseat couch.

"This town is so effed up."

/

The next day, after fighting with herself endlessly about it, Icarus sat at the huge window facing the street outside her apartment, watching for the black biker.

"This is so stupid," she grumbled, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Why should I even trust this asshole Kanra anyways? It's like half this town is effing crazy!"

Icarus quickly froze. A neigh could be heard from somewhere outside.

She dropped the plate she was holding, and sprinted to the window, pressing her face against the glass. Icarus could see a black bike speed by, a yellow helmeted rider perched aggressively on it. She grabbed her black hoodie and slipped her dark Toms on, locking her apartment door behind her. Only when she was nearly to the ground floor did she realize that her phone upstairs.

"Goddamnit, never mind," Icarus mumbled, and slipped into the darkness of the alleyways, silently following the Headless Rider.

/

"UUUHGGH," Icarus groaned, collapsing in an alleyway beside a dumpster, panting and gasping for air. "How…the hell...why…UGH." She flopped onto the ground, closing her eyes and not caring about the biker anymore. The rider had sped off, and left Icarus scrambling around in the dark, lost and completely confused.

Icarus could faintly hear footsteps coming from somewhere off to her left, but she could really care less. All she wanted right now was to go home, fall into bed, and perhaps sleep for a few centuries to get rid of this fatigue.

"Ha, Icki-chan? Is that you?" a voice, although muffled and underwater-sounding, said. "Looks like you failed. Wouldn't be the first time, ne~?"

Icarus struggled to get up, her vision swirling and waving. She could tell that the person talking to her was male, and he was wearing black.

"W-who...are...you?" she asked, still winded. The male laughed.

"I'm your favorite dream, your worst nightmare. I'm your best friend, and your enemy. I'm who will kill you, but I'm also who will save you."

"Cut the crap," she said, rising to her full height (only 5'6") and staring the person straight in the eye. Her vision was still completely disoriented, but the stranger didn't know that. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm no one of importance~" the man said, before turning around and walking away, hands in his pants pockets. "Oh!" The man stopped and turned back around, pulling something out of his pocket and dropping it on the ground. "He'll be expecting you tomorrow. Tell Shinra-kun I say hi!"

He turned back around and walked away, his footsteps fading into the blackness.

"What the hell," Icarus said, walking slowly towards the thing he dropped. "Is up with people in this town? Everyone is f$*ing crazy."

She bent down and picked it up. It happened to refer to a business card, with only an address on the front of it. Stark white, in contrast to the shadows surrounding her.

_Well, I guess I can go,_ Icarus thought to herself, slipping the card into the front pocket of her hoodie along with her keys. _Can't be any more painful than this f$*ing goose chase today._

She took a few steps in one direction ((AN: LMFAO I didn't plan this I swear)), but stopped, turned back, and went the other way. She repeated this for a while, until she realized that she was totally and completely lost.

"Okay, walk until you find civilization," she muttered to herself, finally making up her mind. She headed off, walking towards what seemed like the most likely area for people to be.

/

Another day passed. Icarus had made it home in one piece, more or less, and had nearly slept through an entire day, before realizing that this Shika-kun, if she remembered correctly (she didn't) was waiting for her.

"Okay, gotta remember the phone this time," she said to herself, mentally walking herself through how this was going to play out. She would hold onto her phone the entire time, making sure to keep 911 on speed dial. If the Shura-kun person (or was it Shiny-kun?) turned out to be a creep, rapist, member of the crazy Yellow Scarves, or any combination of the above, she could easily call for help. Surely all of Ikebukuro couldn't be crazy. Right?

Walking to this Shana-kun's place took a lot longer than Icarus had expected, but it wasn't an issue. They could wait for ten years, for all she cared. This was all Kanra's fault anyways, they could go be pissed at her/him if they wanted to.

_Damn, this place isn't half bad, _Icarus thought, entering Shinra's apartment complex and looking around. She glanced at the card in her pocket once more, and saw that he lived on the top floor. Seems legit. She hopped in the elevator and pressed the button, the drab, grey music playing lifelessly in the background. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, leading the way from the small box into a hallway.

"Hello?" Icarus called out, her boots clicking on the wooden floors. "Is anyone here?"

A womanly figure stepped out from behind one of the doors connected to the hallway, clad all in black. Black silk like shadows seeped from the opening in her neck where her head should have been. She seemed unglazed about a random stranger being in her house, and she quickly whipped out a phone and typed something onto it, before thrusting it in front of Icarus's face.

-Are you here to see Shinra?- it read. -He said he was expecting someone.-

"I-I guess," the pink-haired girl stuttered, shifting from one foot to the other. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where's your head? And how are you not dead if you don't have a head?"

"That's a really good question, actually," a man's voice said, and Icarus could hear more footsteps coming towards them. "Celty here is a Dullahan, an Irish death bringer. Usually she'd be carrying around her head, but she seems to have misplaced it..." The male walked up to Celty and put his arm around her waist. She slapped his chest jokingly with the phone and typed something into it, pressing a button so it would read out the message.

"Shinra! Don't say it like that! Now it sounds like I'm a fool who lost her own head!"

Shinra chuckled as he raised his white coffee mug to his lips. "You're not a fool, Celty," he said, between sips of what smelled like coffee. "Trust me."

Icarus took this moment to butt in.

"Um, hi."

Shinra looked over to her, as if he forgot she was even there. "Ah! Yes! Sorry about that, Celty is just so teasingly-" He was cut off mid-sentence by a punch to the gut. "Jeez, Celty, you don't have to hurt me!"

Icarus blinked, and rubbed her eyes a few times. _Okay, so things_ can_ get weirder_, she thought, shaking her head.

"Apparently I'm here for a job?"

"Yeah, Izaya called me earlier and said that you needed one. Fortunately for you, I'm in need of a nurse to give me a hand with things. I'm Dr. Shinra Kishitani, but please just call me Shinra." He stuck out his hand, and Icarus shook it, feeling the uncertainty in his grip. "And you are...?"

"Icarus Theeves, at your service," she said, bowing melodramatically. "Part-time nurse, full-time idiot."

Shinra laughed. "Sounds lovely. Had any experience being a nurse?"

"Only the fake cases they give you in school, unfortunately," Icarus said, standing back up and putting her hands in her pocket. "No one's hiring anymore."

"I know the feeling," Shinra replied, turning around and leading the way into the main area. Icarus shrugged off her boots and followed behind Celty.

"So. When can you start?" Shinra said, planting his hands firmly on the table and smiling.

"Whenever I'm needed, Dr. Kishitani," Icarus replied.

"Good. How about...tomorrow? I'll walk you through my job; maybe give you some real-world training? Okay?" Icarus nodded.

Celty, currently bored with the conversation and playing on her phone, perked up and walked towards the door, jumping and running once she caught sight of who was there.

"Hm?" Shinra followed her, curious. There really wasn't a need to, since Celty walked back, helping a blond man walk towards the couch.

"Oh my," Icarus mused, scanning the tall man as he hobbled over. He was wearing a bartender's getup, with a pair of blue sunglasses perched on his nose. Icarus could see the bloodstains on his white shirt, and the pens sticking out of his legs and through his hands.

"What happened, Shizuo?" Shinra asked, quickly assessing his wounds and walking to get his kit.

"Some punks tried to mess with me," the blonde replied gruffly, attempting to brush his fringe out of his face but failing because of the pen.

"And then they stuck pens in you?" Icarus interjected, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. The blond nodded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Who's the girl?" he called out to Shinra, earning a pout from Icarus.

"I'm right here, ya know!"

"She's my new assistant, Shizuo, so be nice to her," Shinra half-yelled back, off digging in his cupboards for something.

"What's your name, kid?" Shizuo asked, playing with the own stuck in his leg. Icarus sighed and rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie, walking over towards him.

"It's Icarus, and don't do that, you'll increase the bleeding," she said, slapping his hands away. "Hey, Shinra, can I do this?"

Shinra's spiky hair flew into view as he walked back, carrying a large box. "Be my guest."

"Awesome~ Okay, I'm gonna need you to take your pants off, kid," Icarus said, emphasizing the nickname. Shizuo's face immediately turned a dusty red.

"You're kidding."

"Nope~ Now if you don't want me to amputate, I'd suggest doing it. Don't touch those pens, though. Try to go around them, best you can." She rummaged around in the box, pulling out gauze, medical tape, and a needle and thread, just in case.

Shizuo grumbled, and pulled his black slacks off, leaving himself in his dark blue boxers. Icarus grinned like a madman, just to spite herself, and walked back over, Shinra watching in amazement the whole time.

"Okay, this will hurt, I can basically guarantee you that," she said, pulling one pen out before Shizuo could protest.

"Liar, it didn't hurt," he said, crossing his arms and watching the girl's movements intently.

"Of course it didn't, sweetie. Can you prop your leg up on the coffee table, and bend your knee? Just like that, perfect."

Shizuo stared. Icarus wrapped the gauze around his thigh perfectly, accidentally brushing his boxers up a little higher than he would have liked, but oh well. At least she was kinda cute when she did it.

"Alright, other leg," Icarus said, and Shizuo obeyed, setting his left one down and raising the right one. Icarus was trapped between his legs now, and the only way to get out would be to scramble over the coffee table.

Shizuo winced slightly as she pulled the pen out, setting it on the table behind her.

"Man, somebody really doesn't like you, do they?" she chuckled, humming as she worked. "It doesn't look like it punctured anything major, just broke the surface and stuck."

"Good," was Shizuo's gruff reply. Icarus met his gaze, and raised her eyebrows again, sighing.

"Alright, give me your hands," she commanded, and Shizuo uncrossed his arms and held out his hands.

_Holy shit,_ Icarus though, mentally sweat dropping. _They went all the way through!_

"Hey, Shinra, maybe you should do this part," she said, patting Shizuo's leg twice, signaling her need to get out.

Shinra shook his head. "Nope. The only way to learn is through experience. I'm right here, so of something goes wrong, don't worry."

Icarus sighed hesitantly, and turned back towards Shizuo. "Okay, I'll start with your left one."

The blond obediently stuck out his left hand, the pink-haired girl taking it in hers. She pulled the pen back out the way it came, feeling Shizuo's hand tense up as she did.

"Same with this," she said. "It looks like it missed everything important. Might have hit just a bit of muscle, though. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," came Shizuo's indignant reply. "In case you haven't heard, I've got enough to go around."

Icarus 'hmmm'ed good-naturedly, and started wrapping his hand. Her touches were light and delicate, as if she thought Shizuo was made out of glass. She did the same to the other hand, ghosting her fingertips over his rough palms.

"Looks like you've been through a lot," she said softly, cutting the end of the gauze and taping it to the rest.

"Yeah, tends to happen when you're a monster," Shizuo replied, sadness seeping out from his tone.

Icarus was quiet for a moment, as she grabbed his hand and felt it again for anything she missed. "Alright, I'm just gonna get you to squeeze my hands, to make sure the muscle is okay," she finally said, forcing a small smile onto her face. He nodded, and took her small hands, realizing how much they held, how much he could destroy by accident. He didn't want to hurt her, and he certainly didn't want her to be in pain. Wait, where was this coming from? He barely knew her. She couldn't already mean something to him. No, it was impossible. Monsters can't love. Can they?

"Hey, Shizuo, you look like you're in some kind of inner conflict with yourself," Icarus broke his thoughts, squeezing his hands lightly. "And it looks like you're losing."

"Ah, no," he said, scrambling for the right words. "Just thinking."

"Alright, well, just squeeze my hands, if you can."

Shizuo squeezed, and he felt her small hands squeezing back, as if she were fighting him for something.

"Okay! Looks like you're just fine~ You might want to take it easy for a while, though," Icarus said, smiling. Shizuo smiled a rare smile back, still grasping her hands.

"So, anything new in life, Shizuo?" Shinra cut in, and Shizuo let go of Icarus's hands immediately. "Got a girlfriend yet?"

"Ah, no, but I guess I'm looking," he said, a dusty blush covering his face as he locked eyes with Icarus. She quickly understood, blushed, and glanced away, completely unknowing of what to do.

"So, I guess I'll be off then? Oh, I better leave you my cell number, just in case," Icarus said, standing up from between Shizuo's legs ((AN: GET YER MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER GUYS)) and helping the tall man up. He trailed behind her, walking over to the counter where Shinra sat mockingly.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Shinra chirped back, inputting her info into his phone. "Seeya!"

Celty waved goodbye as Icarus made her way to the door, typing a message into her phone and having it read it out. "It was nice meeting you, see you again soon!"

"Bye Celty!" Icarus laughed, her smile dazzling. Shizuo's heart skipped a beat. What the- How could this happen? It really was love, wasn't it? Curse these stupid emotions, they were always the cause of his problems.

"I should probably head, too," Shizuo said, slipping his pants back on and doing up his belt. "Seeya, Shinra, Celty."

As Shizuo left their apartment, Celty went back to her laptop, plunking away at the keys. Shinra walked up behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders.

"He was so totally crushing on her," he said, kissing Celty's neck.

Celty froze for a moment, before the cloud of smoke turned into a heart and her fingers typed furiously at the keys. "And she was 'totally crushing' back."

/

Shizuo only had to jog a little bit before he caught up to Icarus.

"Hey," he said, panting slightly. "Can I walk you home?"

"Oh, you can do more than just walk me home, hon," Icarus replied, lacing her fingers with his and dragging him along as she started running.

/

oh my glob kill me now OTL I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THIS GUH


	3. Daily

OKAY  
SO

I'M BACK HAHAHA

DIDJA MISS ME  
CUZ I'M BACK  
AT Least until my sister's wedding the beginning of august :heart:

OKI LET'S GET SOME WRITING DONE YEAH

On an unrelated note: why didn't I rate this like M or something. LANGUAGE AND IMPLIED STUFF, PEOPLE.

/

"Shizuo."

He was locked in a white room. No door, no windows, nothing in it. All he could see was white. He was wearing white, too. A white button-up shirt, white pants, but no shoes. His favorite blue glasses were gone, too. The tall man walked around to all the walls, feeling around for a way out of the smothering white room, to no avail.  
"Shizuooooo."  
He glanced up. The ceiling was white, too, but there wasn't a light to be seen. The room was just white. He hated it. Looking around some more, he backed up until his back was touching one wall, and ran full speed towards the opposite, hoping to break through. No luck there, either. He could feel the pain on his forehead, though.  
Also, a weight on his stomach.  
And now he was shaking, like a puppet on strings.

"SHIZUO, WAKE UP BEFORE I HANDCUFF YOU TO IZAYA."

Suddenly, his eyes opened, and the first thing Shizuo Heiwajima saw was a pair of vivid green eyes, staring into his caramel ones. He had gotten used to it, though. Icarus usually woke up before him, and ended up trying to wake him up. More often than not, she'd have to scream empty threats or pour cold water on him.  
"It's about freakin' time, sweet. Breakfast is ready," Icarus said, still sitting on his blanketed stomach, pinning him down. She was wearing his white bartender shirt, and she'd only done a few buttons up.

"Mornin'," was Shizuo's gruff reply. It took him a while to wake up, and once he did nothing really changed. Icarus harrumphed good-naturedly and leaned down, kissing his nose.

"C'mon, it's gonna be cold," she said, rolling off of Shizuo and standing up, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him out of bed. Shizuo fought back half-heartedly, and finally gave up, standing up and pulling Icarus to him, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. Her pink hair spilled down his back as she flailed about, struggling against him weakly.

"I swear to god, if you hurt me or yourself, I will-" Shizuo smacked her rear, causing Icarus to turn a furious red, and cutting off her lecture. Even her bright hair seemed to change shades. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Shizuo grinned, and set his girlfriend down by her spot at the table. "Good morning, sunshine," he said, a complete shit eating grin on his face.

"You're an ass, you know?" Icarus spat, not really meaning it, as she sat down. Shizuo pushed the chair in behind her.

"You know it," he replied, kissing her cheek and walking to his own seat, directly across from her. "Oh good, you grabbed the milk."

They made small talk for a while, before Shizuo actually realized what time it was, and gulped down the rest of his milk before making his way to the shower.

Icarus stood washing dishes, bored with this Wednesday morning already. Somebody knocked at the door, and Icarus walked to answer it, drying her hands on Shizuo's shirt. It was probably just Tom-san, waiting for Shizuo so he could get the debt collecting on a roll.

Another knock, and Icarus was annoyed. It wouldn't be Tom; he was much too polite to do that. Unless there was an emergency or something, in which case he probably would have called, or just burst right into the apartment.

Third round of knocks in the span of about a minute, and Icarus wanted to throw the fridge at the visitor. If they're really this impatient, why not just waltz right into the apartment? She finally opened the door, revealing the impatient guest.

Icarus scowled. "I thought you were supposed to be in Shinjuku, bastard."

"I usually am, but Ikebukuro is just so much fun," the guest said, leaning against the doorframe. "Ne, Icki-chan?"

"Get the hell out of my home, Orihara-san."

/

"Aww, c'mon, Icki-chan, it's not polite to ask guests to leave," Izaya pouted, attempting to walk into the apartment. Icarus blocked him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I told you. Get the HELL out. Leave. Never come back," she growled, backing up and slamming the door. Izaya, however, had wedged his foot in between the door and the frame, and his nose poked through to taunt her.

"Why notttt? I just want to come in and playy~" he said, sticking his arm in the crack and grabbing at Icarus. "Pleeeease."

"LEAVE, IZAYA," the girl yelled, kicking his booted foot out of the door and slamming and locking it behind him.

She sighed, leaning against the door and sliding down it, sitting on the floor. Izaya's visits had become a lot more frequent lately, and she hadn't told Shizuo. There was no need in telling him, just to have him get pissed and break stuff.

"You alright?" Shizuo walked out from the bedroom, his bowtie dangling around his neck and his vest slung over his shoulder.

Icarus stood up, sighing again, and walked into his open arms. "There's an infestation of fleas around these parts, you know." She could feel his arms clench around her.

"Where is he? I'LL KILL HIM," Shizuo shouted, but Icarus stopped him.

"I took care of him, hopefully he won't show up again for a while."

Shizuo took a deep breath, and held Icarus by the shoulders, bending down a bit to look into her eyes. "I don't want you even thinking about that damn rat bastard, alright?"

Icarus smiled slightly, her look dripping with sarcasm. "Same goes for you, Mister Strongest-Man-In-Bukuro. He's not even worth your time."

Shizuo looked away, scowling. "You tell that to my brain. Every time I see him I just can't control myself. He has to die."

"Hey." Shizuo looked back down at her, a hopeful smile on her face. "We'll work on it."

The blond man half-smirked and grabbed his shirt, which Icarus was still wearing. "I need this back now."

Icarus grinned coyly and shrugged off the shirt, taking it in her one hand and holding it out for Shizuo. He made to grab it, but Icarus snatched it back and ran to the bedroom, taunting Shizuo.

"Come on, you really can't catch me? Slowpoke~" she teased, jumping on the bed and holding the shirt far away from her boyfriend. He basically football-tackled her onto the bed, pinning her there and kissing her senseless.

"You're ridiculous, Icarus," he said between kisses, chuckling. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know."

There was a knock on the bedroom door, as Tom pushed it open, finding the two lovers on the bed, one of whom was supposed to have met him downstairs almost half an hour ago.

"Oh, um, okay," he said, quickly pulling the door shut again as he left. Shizuo rolled off of Icarus, the latter laughing so hard she couldn't breath.  
"Did that really just happen?" she said, trying to control her laughter but failing. Shizuo smirked at her, grabbing his shirt and shrugging it on while she was out. Icarus sat up, still laughing, and crawled towards Shizuo, kneeling on the bed while she tied his bowtie. She still couldn't see why he didn't just get a clip-on tie, but she enjoyed tying it for him.

"Alright, go be badass," Icarus said, walking him and Tom to the door, wrapped in a silk Chinese-looking robe. "Oh!"

She quickly walked back into the bedroom, grabbing Shizuo's blue sunglasses from his bedside table.

"Ah, bless. I'll see you later," Shizuo said, once he had his glasses on his face. He leaned down and kissed his girl, only stopping when Tom cleared his throat.

"Bye Tom-san," Icarus said, kissing his cheek and ushering everyone out of the apartment.

/

Once everyone had left, Icarus was caught in her own thoughts.

_I could have swore that I locked that door after that bastard left. How the HELL did Tom-san get in? Does he have keys? I wouldn't be surprised if he did, this is Shizuo's apartment. _She was still lost in thought when her phone went off with her favorite ringtone, Paradise, by Coldplay. She hummed along with it while she walked to find it.

"AHA!" Icarus exclaimed, finally finding it after digging through her jacket pockets.

"Hello?"

After a moment of listening, she half-yelled some words back, and quickly called Shizuo.

"Hello?" came his voice on the other end, gruff yet still concerned. Icarus usually didn't call him while he was working.

"Hey, Shizu, I just got a call from my landlord," Icarus said.

"My apartment is on fire."

/

:heart: well that was fun. Hope to see you next time, reviews, follows and faves are much appreciated! Thank you everyone so much!


	4. Stupor

Whelp it's that time again. Time for another chapter :heart:  
I'm updating fast because I have nothing better to do OTL Hopefully I'll not just devote my life to DRRR and actually go write something else for once. I dunno, maybe some Black Butler? Perhaps Soul Eater? Whatevs.

On with the storyyyyy.

Also (just a really quick note) I'm listening to Fix You by Coldplay right now and sobbing my freaking eyes out. Why do I even- for people who might know, does this chapter count as angst. I have no freakin' clue, aha.

/

"My apartment is on fire."

The voice was fuzzed, but the message was clear. Shizuo stopped walking, leaving Tom to walk alone. He realized, though, that his 'bodyguard' wasn't beside him anymore, offering protection from the many dangers of Ikebukuro. Tom turned around, and watched curiously as Shizuo listened intently to his phone, a blank look on his face.

"What's going on?" he mouthed to Shizuo, cocking his head to one side. The blond held up a finger and sighed into his phone.

"I'll meet you there," he said, and lowered his phone from his ear, hanging up. "It's Icarus. Apparently her apartment is on fire."

"Oh, well, go ahead, please. I can get started, and you can come find me when you're done, I guess. Good luck," Tom said, almost too nonchalant for his own good. With that, he turned around and kept walking, leaving the blond bodyguard standing, somewhat confused. But Shizuo shook the feeling away, pushed his trademark sunglasses up his nose, and walked towards Icarus's apartment building, a strange feeling building at the back of his mind.

/

Meanwhile, back at Shizuo's flat, Icarus was scrambling to find all of her clothes again. It seemed to be an ongoing habit, to just throw things everywhere, and usually neither of them really cared, but in cases like this it was just a tad annoying.

"AHA!" she yelled across the empty apartment, as she found her dress crumpled in a heap by Shizuo's couch. Hopefully no one noticed that she was wearing the same thing as last night.

Zipping up the back of the dress, she grabbed her shoes and her bag, bolting out the door and locking it behind her. Icarus burst down the few flights of stairs (Shizuo only lived on the 4th floor) and out onto the warm streets of Ikebukuro. It was only April, but it was still gorgeous outside. Still no shoes on and running down the street, Icarus came into view of her apartment and stopped short. Half of the building was engulfed in flames, some parts more so than others. What surprised Icarus the most was seeing something so familiar to her be destroyed in moments. Everything she owned was in that apartment. And now it was all gone. It pained her to think of the memories there. For almost 9 months, that flat had been her home, and now it was gone.

Icarus glanced back up to the burning building, up to where her apartment was. She could see the flames through the window, the same window she had been looking out of just a few days ago. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she walked over to the crowd of people, familiar faces of neighbors coming in and out of her vision. She didn't even realize the tears until her vision grew blurry. Icarus walked to the edge of the crowd, beside the 'Do Not Cross' tape, and collapsed, falling to her knees and just sobbing.

/

Shizuo noticed the crowd from quite a distance, and started to jog. There were so many people, but most of them moved out of the way, seeing Shizuo Heiwajima running down the streets of Ikebukuro. Usually, that's not good news.

The crowd started to part, fearing the tall man. He scanned the faces of the people, faintly recognizing some, but not finding the face he was looking for. The landlord, an older woman who always let Shizuo in when he forgot his key, smiled and winked at him, gesturing to the front of the crowd. Shizuo nodded briefly back, walking towards Icarus. She was still sitting on the ground, legs crossed and head in her hands. Shizuo watched as a sob racked her body, her back shaking. He almost couldn't stand to see her like this, but he walked towards her anyways, his knees a little shaky. Shizuo kneeled down beside Icarus, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulder. She glanced up in confusion, saw Shizuo's face, and nearly burst out in tears again. She buried his face in Shizuo's chest, probably leaving tearstains, but she didn't care. This was something more important that a little water.

/

"Wow."

Shinra listened intently as Shizuo and Icarus retold what they knew, and it wasn't much. Apparently the fire had started in or around Icarus' apartment, but she had sworn that nothing was left on. So far, it's been marked as accidental, and insurance was going to reimburse Icarus (and everyone else) for what they lost.

"It seems a little weird, to me, since you aren't the kind of person to leave stuff on accidentally," Shinra said to Icarus, holding a cup of coffee out to her. She didn't take it, just stared at the ground in front of her.

"Icarus?" Shizuo said from beside her on the couch, jumping up and shaking her shoulders. There wasn't a response from her at all.

"Shinra, what's wrong with her?' the blond yelled, starting to pace the apartment.

"Shizuo, relax. It's acute stress reaction, not a big deal," Shinra chuckled, kneeling in front of Icarus and pulling out a penlight and gazing into her eyes.

"Which is?" Shizuo kept pacing, rubbing his hands through his hair. Damn, how he wanted a cigarette right now. Shinra had banned him from smoking in his apartment, though, since it was bad for his clients and such.

"Acute stress reaction is like post-traumatic stress disorder. Icarus obviously was a little distraught over the fire, and since it was probably just freaking her out so much, she's shut down. It's the body's reaction to extreme helplessness," Shinra explained as he grabbed Icarus' wrist and felt her pulse.

"So what's gonna happen to her?" Shizuo said, coming back over to sit by his girl. Shinra glanced up at him, and smiled reassuringly.

"She'll be back to normal within a few days, maybe even in a few hours, if we're lucky."

Shizuo sighed in relief, running his hands through his hair again.

"Shizuo, go back to work. I'll be here all afternoon, she's in good hands," Shinra said, shooing Shizuo off the couch and laying Icarus down on her back. Her eyelids flickered slightly, then closed, like one of those creepy porcelain dolls. Shizuo blinked a few times, then sighed, pulling off his sunglasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Can you leave for a minute?" he asked, and Shinra nodded, before leaving the room.

"Hey Ick, I don't know if you can hear me or what, but please come back to me," Shizuo started, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her hand. "I don't know what I did before I met you."

He sat there for a moment, just in silence, holding her hand, before kissing her forehead and standing up to leave. He tried to let go of her hand, but she held on, grasping onto something familiar. Shizuo smiled a rare smile, a true smile, and slipped his hand out of hers, almost regretting it as he left.

"See you later, Shinra," he called out as he slid his shoes on. "Call me if anything happens."

The doctor walked out of his room and leaned against the wall. "Will do!"

Shizuo smiled grimly, before walking out the door and to the elevator, calling Tom.

"Hey, sorry we took so long. It's been stressful. I dropped Icarus off at a….friend's place. She's out cold, something called stress reaction? I don't even know. Alright, see you there."

/

Morning turned into afternoon, afternoon into night, and Icarus was still in the trance-like state, occasionally opening her eyes. As soon as Shizuo was finished with Tom, he left for Shinra's, nervous the entire time. What if she hadn't woken up? What if she never did?

He stayed by her side, holding her hand and growing wide eyes whenever she mumbled something incoherent, until Shinra kicked him out for the night.

"Time is key," the doctor told him, ushering him to the door. "All we can really do is wait."

"Fine. I'll be here first thing in the morning, though."

Shinra chuckled. "I would be surprised if it was anything else."

/

The deepest part of her mind housed her now. Her spirit had all but left her body, and she was locked in her head. She stood in a pure white room, no lights illuminating it, just the brightness of the white. She was in white, too. A knee-length white dress, and bare feet. The only colour was that of her hair, her natural hair, a deep auburn. She paced the room, waiting for something to happen, until she heard a deep, loud crashing.

It seemed to shake her little white room, knocking tiles off the walls. Closing her green eyes, she took a deep breath, and smelled a smoky musk. This room was on fire, eating away from the outside in. And she was trapped, no muscled ex-bartender to burst in to save her. Just as she could start to see the red flames dancing into the room, another loud rumble filled the air, and she opened her eyes and sat up.

It was the middle of the night, 3:28, according to the clock on the oven, and it was pouring the rain outside. Icarus walked over to the full-length window, gazing out onto the dark streets. A crack of lightning filled the air, and a sharp breath of thunder followed, making Icarus back away from the window, eyes wide open. She'd always hated thunder. Even as a kid, although those memories were foggy.

"Icarus?" a digital-sounding voice said, breaking through the pounding of rain on the window. Icarus spun around, a frightened look on her face, and saw Celty standing there, silhouetted by the light of the hallway. She started to type something, but was cut off by Icarus running into her, hugging her with an intense force. Celty was startled for a moment, but hugged her back, a little hesitant.

Another crash of thunder, and Icarus tensed up. Celty sensed the uneasiness, and held her tighter.

From his doorway, Shinra stood enjoying the scene for a few moments, before pulling out his phone and clacking away. The person he was calling picked up right away.

"Hey, Shizuo? Good news! She's-"

The line was dead before Shinra even finished.

/

Whelp. There you go. This will probably be the last update for about 2-ish weeks, I'm off to my sister's wedding!

Also. Acute stress reaction is a real thing, and I'm only writing from what the Wikipedia page told me. If I offended you by making most of it up, I do apologize. I'm not really an expert on anything I write about.

I am trying to keep people in character, how did I do? Feedback is always appreciated, see y'all whenever! :heart:


	5. Soaking

AN: hey hey all! I'm back from the wilderness of camping, aha, not fun. And without further ado, here is the next chapter of Perfect Fix!  
Also maybe I should have mentioned this before, but Durarara! doesn't belong to me at all. Only the plot and Icarus do : )

/

Life, to Shizuo Heiwajima, was a boring cycle. Nothing exciting ever happened. He woke up every morning, went collecting with Tom, came home, and went back to bed. Throw in some food every now and then and he was set for life. Yawn.

Boring until a pink-haired troublemaker burrowed her way into his boring routine. Now, instead of just waking up, he woke up beside a beautiful girl. Now he had someone waiting at home for him.

Unless, of course, said troublemaker ended up in a trance and needed to be left at an annoying friend's house, awaiting awakening. Shizuo hadn't slept at all, checking his phone every few minutes to make sure he hadn't missed a call from Shinra. He was pacing his apartment, going through pack after pack of cigarettes, trying to calm his nerves enough to go to sleep. Night turned into early morning, and he was still up, dark circles growing under his eyes. Shizuo was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the pounding rain, when his cell started ringing. Somewhat freaking out, he sat up, scrambled for it on his bedside table, and immediately picked up.

"Shinra?" he said into the phone, eyes wide with anticipation, and something else. Something fairly new to Shizuo. Fear.

"Hey, Shizuo? Good news! She's-"

That's all that he caught before he slammed his phone down and jumped out of bed, out the door before he even realized it.

/

((AN: I'm chilling in a campground, and somebody just shot a gun somewhere really close to the trailer, so my mom is freaking out and I'm like WOAH LOUD NOISES NOT COOL. Basically now I'm stuck in here for a while. Oh well, more writing for mee~))

/

Shinra kept talking to the dead phone for a while, and finally realized that no one was there when he asked a question and got no response. Snapping his cell shut, he walked into his kitchen, where Celty stood with Icarus, the latter pacing nervously. Her bare feet padded lightly on the wood floor.

"So what happened to me, exactly?" Icarus asked, glancing up towards Shinra, stopping and giggling at his pajamas. They were not unlike any other guy's pjs, but the pattern of small blue rabbits on his pants were _definitely _not like the other guy's.

"Acute stress reaction. You should be sitting and relaxing right now instead of wearing a hole in the floor," Shinra replied, grabbing her by the shoulders and moving her towards the couch. "And my pajamas are awesome, just admit it."

"Did you have any input on this purchase, Celty?" Icarus asked the headless Dullahan, laughing. Even without a voice, Celty's light laughter filled the room, the smoke billowing from her neck fluffing up like cumulus clouds.

-I protested against, I swear!- she typed on her phone, holding it up for the other two to see.

"Ah, you traitor!" Shinra yelled, a throw pillow his weapon of choice. "The women are working against me!"

"Where's Shizu when you need him?" Icarus laughed, and faded off, the smile running off her face. "Where is Shizuo?"

/

It was pouring the rain, but thankfully the thunder and lighting had stopped, for the moment. Shizuo was running through the streets, trying to speed up the twenty-plus minute walk to Shinra and Celty's apartment. He rounded a corner a bit too sharply, and ran directly into a black umbrella. Well, a person carrying a black umbrella. Shizuo didn't think too much of it, though. Ikebukuro was an area full of life, and the nighttime was not as busy as daytime, but had just as many problems.

Shizuo picked himself up from the soaking sidewalk, nodding his head to the black umbrella, and moved to continue, but was stopped by an outstretched hand. A single silver ring was on the index finger.

"Where do you think you're going, _Shizu-chan~_?"

The black umbrella lifted slightly to find Izaya Orihara lurking underneath, his dark eyes glinting.

Shizuo scowled, rage building like a balloon inside him. A small voice in the back of his head screamed, '_Icarus is waiting for you, what are you doing?!'_

The rest of his head just screamed at that voice to shut up.

"Icarus has been telling me you've shown up at my place," he growled, getting closer to Izaya. The informant nodded, swinging the umbrella around a bit.

"Yeah, we've talked on numerous occasions. A little birdie told me there was a fire in her building yesterday, too. Starting from her apartment."

"What are you doing here, Izaya?" Shizuo spat, feeling his anger start to take control.

"Just waiting for you~ I heard that Icki-chan was sick, too, so I better come see how she's doing," Izaya smirked, hopping in the puddles forming around them. He swung the umbrella out towards Shizuo, but the blond caught it in his hand, crunching the pole and snapping it, ruining the umbrella. Izaya pouted, dropping his broken toy on the wet sidewalk, sending a splash of murky water up.

"YOU'LL GO NOWHERE NEAR HER, FLEA," Shizuo shouted, finally losing it.

Izaya grinned again, running directly back from where he came from, towards Shinra's place. Shizuo sprinted after him, slipping a bit in the puddles.

A familiar battle cry rang out in the dark city night. "IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAAAA!"

/

-He's a fully capable person, there's no reason for him not to be here-, Celty typed on her phone, after pulling Shinra into the hallway. They left Icarus sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea that she wouldn't end up drinking.

"I know that, I would have thought he would be here by now," Shinra replied, his voice hushed. "It's nearly four, if he's not here by then I say she spends the night and I'll deal with him in the morning."

Celty's could of smoke flitted around, and she held herself as if she were contemplating that. –I guess, it doesn't seem very fair to her, though.-

"Well what else are we going to do? Run out into the streets and look for him?" Shinra made an unimpressed face, and Celty started to walk back into their shared bedroom. "I was kidding. Don't even bother," he said, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back.

Another crack of lighting broke the darkness, and the two simultaneously looked toward Icarus sitting on the couch. She seemed to tense up, and Shinra could tell from where he was standing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, Icarus?"

In a fury of pink hair, her head whipped around to look at the couple standing in the hall. "What's up?"

"Just…..weren't you wearing that dress yesterday?" Shinra asked, fumbling on his words. Celty punched him in the gut, holding her hands up in a 'why would you do that?' fashion.

-He was kidding. Don't even bother with that one.—she typed on her phone, walking over to Icarus and showing it to her. –In all honesty, were you?-

"Um, what?" Icarus stuttered, her face starting to turn red. "Why the hell are you asking me that?! What brought it up so suddenly?"

Another loud crash from outside, but no lightning before it.

"What is going on out there?" Shinra said, walking over to the window and peering out into the darkness, down into the alleyway between the buildings.

"Just, for the record, I was wearing this dress yesterday. I wasn't at my place," Icarus announced, getting a sly look from Shinra and a near hit from Celty.

/

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FLEA!" he shouted out into the night, unsure of where the stupid, stupid, _stupid_ dark-haired informant had run off to. Looking around carefully, he moved off the road, hoping to God that he wouldn't have fallen for another 'let's hit Shizu-chan with a truck' trap. Shizuo stared up into the stormy night sky, the stars lost from all eyes. Rain poured down, and he stared up at the tops of the buildings, imagining pushing Izaya off of each and every one of them.

"Hold on," he mumbled to himself, seeing a very familiar looking building off to his right. "Shit, shit, shitshitSHIT!"

He cursed at himself for forgetting about one miss Icarus Theeves, who was hopefully still awaiting his arrival. Shizuo started to run towards the building, but almost immediately hydroplaned in the water, skidding forward and lurching straight onto his backside.

"Walking it is," he grumbled, looking up towards the lit top floor of Shinra's building, almost thinking he caught a glimpse of someone looking at him.

/

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Icarus asked, joining Shinra at the window. It was dark, and a few streetlights barely illuminated the wet street, gleams of puddles being left for the morning appearing as white spots.

"Hm? Oh, just looking," Shinra replied, turning to look at her. Her pink hair was a mess from being slept on and not brushed in a day, her multicolour wrap dress twisted and disheveled from laying on it. "Man, you're a wreck."

"Wow, how to make a girl feel good in six word or less. Thanks, asshole," Icarus shot back, crossing her arms and staring out the window. Something flickered in her vision, and she uncrossed her arms, leaning against the window and squinting out into the night.

A person was walking, no, running in the street, but he slipped and fell in a puddle. A laugh formed in her throat, but it never came out as she spotted the head of blond hair and the grey striped pajama pants of a certain someone.

Wordlessly, Icarus ran from the window and out the door, Shinra left standing confused, before Celty ran after her, billows of black smoke left behind.

"Aw, hell," Shinra grumbled before he chased the two down the stairs, not understanding at all.

/

Shizuo was somewhat pissed, now. He was soaking wet, it was like four in the morning, and he had to move like a slug or else he would end up on his ass again. Icarus was probably freaking out at this point, and-  
"Shizuo?"

The blond glanced up, almost expecting anyone else but who he saw.

Icarus stood there, almost as soaking as he was, and no shoes, to top it off. Her hair had started to curl with the moisture, and she smiled slightly at Shizuo.

"Oh my god," he whispered, running towards her and, after nearly slipping again, picked her up in a hug, feeling her laughter. She sighed with relief, leaning back from the hug and combing Shizuo's hair back from his eyes.

"Hi," she simply said, grinning like a fool. He shook his head at her, smiling, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Her small form seemed so helpless in his arms, like if he squeezed her too hard she'd explode like a water balloon, or shatter like a china doll. He pulled back first, pressing their foreheads together and just looking into her eyes.

"I was worried," he said bluntly, causing Icarus to laugh. He set her down and made sure she was steady on her feet.

"No shit, Sherlock. The only time you've ever done that is never," she replied, finding his hand and interlocking their fingers. "Nice pants, by the way. Really showing off your curves."

Shizuo looked down and saw that after being out in the rain for so long, his pj pants had stuck to his body. Everywhere.

"Wow, um, I'm speechless at your lovely reunion," Shinra called out from the safety of a canopy in front of a building. "But can we please take it inside? It's cold out here."

"Wow, Shinra, you cockblock," Icarus replied, giggling at herself. "Shall we?"

She pulled on Shizuo's hand, but he pulled her back into his chest, one hand on the small of her back, the other on her forehead.

"No kidding it's cold out, you're like ice!" he said, comparing his temperature to hers.

"If you think this is ice, you should see Shinra's heart," Icarus retorted, making it loud enough for Shinra to hear. "It's like the friggen Arctic in there."

"How the hell would you know?" the doctor yelled back, continuing the battle. "You've never had a place in my heart!"

"Okay, that's enough, children," Celty's digital phone voice said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Thank you, rider," Shizuo mumbled, taking Icarus' hand again and leading her to where the others stood. "Let's go in."

/

And there we have it! Another chapter of The Perfect Fix, which in my case is the perfect fix to boredom and all my fangirly needs, ahaha.

So, I need to know, and this is important. Do you guys think that this language and the themes and stuff are okay for T rating? Like, I'm a teen and honestly I use this language and joke about this stuff all the time, but there might be a bunch of butthurts out there who hate it and think it should be M (or, ya know, K, since some people are raised that way.)

So yeah. Please do leave a review with your opinion! I don't want this story to be taken down/blocked/whatever for not being in the correct category oAo

Thank you so much for all of the faves, follows, alerts, and reviews! I appreciate them so much! :heart:

-Darling Icki-


	6. Try

AN: hey hey hey everyone! It's that lovely time again, time to update Perfect Fix! I'm having a lot of fun with this story, eehehehe~ I'm excited now, since I actually have an idea of what's going to happen : D

Also my friend Pluie (who is also an amazing fanfic author) drew me an amazing picture of Icarus and Shizuo for an art trade! I've made it the story cover, thankyouthankyouthankyou darling Pluie !~

Anyways, on with the story! Durarara still doesn't belong to me : )

/

"Ah, Icarus? Let's go, okay?" Shizuo said, after everyone was inside and mostly dried off. After the touching reunion in the rain, Shinra hadn't stopped bugging Celty about how he wanted to do something like that, and Shizuo thought it was getting kind of awkward.

Icarus nodded, then yawned, stretching both arms above her head and hit Shinra in the jaw, overdramatic sound effects every step of the way.

"Yeah, I think I should probably leave before we get kicked out, hm?" she laughed, standing up behind Shizuo and putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning her chin on her hand.

-Alright. Well, take it easy and feel better, 'kay?- Celty typed, looking over to Shinra, who was sitting on the floor being a dramatic lump.

"Yes, go away. Don't come in tomorrow, either. I'll fire you if you do," he said, voice muffled from being facedown.

"No you won't. You'll miss me too much," Icarus said, putting a foot on Shinra's back and putting her hands on her hips. "In all seriousness, thanks for putting up with all my bullshit, Dr. Kishitani. I really appreciate it."

Shinra rolled over and looked up at her, his hands on her foot. "You are quite welcome, my dear. Now go home and sleep, and when I say sleep I mean sleep, not-"

The rest of Shinra's words were cut off by Icarus' foot slamming down on his stomach.

"Thanks, Shinra," Shizuo said after helping his…acquaintance up off the floor in one swift move.

"No problem, Shizu-chan~" he replied, laughing as Shizuo's hand flew up to his shirt, pulling him close.

"You really wanna go there right now?" Shizuo growled, clenching his teeth.

Icarus stood with Celty, trying so hard to contain her laugher at the scene. Celty looked like she was going to giggle, too.

"Ladies, please. Knock it off, I'm tired," the digital voice of the Dullahan's phone said, and Celty turned around and walked into her room, waving a hand behind her in dismissal.

"And everyone needs to listen to what the scary lady says unless you want to end up her next meal," Icarus finally burst, breaking a somewhat awkward silence.

"I HEARD THAT," the digital voice said again, muffled through walls.

/

"I still can't believe I lost my shoes," Icarus said, walking along beside Shizuo in his pajama pants, which were starting to stick to him again.

"I can," he retorted, looking at her and raising an eyebrow. She harrumphed and crossed her arms at him, smirking.

"Ah, thanks. I appreciate that."

"I know. That's why I do it."

"Wow, how many other people know you're secretly an ass?"

"None, you've just rubbed off on me, sunshine."

"Okay, that one hurt," Icarus laughed, finding Shizuo's hand and weaving their fingers together. "Okay, I might have hypothermia or perhaps frostbite when we get home, just so you know."

"Oh, well, here," Shizuo said, leaning down and literally sweeping Icarus off her feet, picking her up bridal style and possibly scaring the crap out of her.

"Jesus, Shizuo," she murmured, leaning into his chest and just breathing him in, his familiar smell of cigarettes and vanilla.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, enjoying the moment, even though it was in the freezing rain and it was almost five in the morning.

"Hey, Icarus?"

She murmured something incoherent, drowsiness starting to overtake her.

"Will you move in with me?"

She looked up, into his caramel eyes, and pushed his bangs out of his face. God, he was hot like this. "Not gonna lie, I though I kind of already did."

/

April turned into May, and troubles turned into fun. Life for Icarus and Shizuo hadn't really changed, other than living together full-time now, and that she had relapsed once and scared the shit out of Shizuo. Otherwise, everything was the same.

"Hey, your birthday's coming up, right?" Shizuo asked one day during breakfast. "How old will you be? Like 16?"

"Ha ha," Icarus retorted, faking flinging food at him. "I'll be 22, Mr. 25."  
((AN: Shizuo's birthday is in January, they met in August.))

"Same thing, kid."  
"Shut up and drink your milk."  
"So, what do you want for your birthday?"  
"Can we just not talk about this right now, please?" Icarus stood up and took her plate over to the sink, dropping it into the warm, soapy water. Hands braced on the counter, she dropped her head, her hair nearly making it into the water.

Shizuo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips, burying his face into her neck.

"Relax, babe. It will be fine," he said, pressing his lips into her neck. "Hey, you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna ask Tom-san for Saturday off, and you're going to ask- well, force- Shinra for Saturday, and we can just be, all day."  
"That's….not a bad idea, actually. That will be my birthday, and nothing else, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ooh, shit, I've gotta go get ready." Shizuo leaned down and kissed Icarus' cheek before running off to their bedroom. Icarus heard the shower turn on, and smiled distantly as she thought about, well, everything. Nine months ago she didn't expect to be staying in Japan, let alone have met anyone. But if she hadn't had stayed here, where could she have gone? No family that she remembered, no friends back home. Hell, she barely remembered where 'home' used to be.

Icarus snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head until her vision was full of pink.

"God, I'm effing paranoid now. Great," she half-laughed, pulling her hair out of her face and throwing it up into a bun, perched messily on top of her head.

The shower turned off, and Icarus saw the door to the bedroom open up and Shizuo's head poke out.

"Hey, you know where my lighter went?" he asked, his blond hair sticking to his face.

"Did you check in your pants pocket?" Icarus replied, looking at him and smiling. "We need to redo your hair this weekend, too. Your roots are showing."

"…No, I didn't. Thanks," Shizuo responded, walking back into the bedroom, totally ignoring the comment about his hair.

"Was it there?" Icarus called out, walking towards the door and pushing it open slightly, finding Shizuo kneeling on the floor and digging in the pockets of his slacks.

The blond sat back, and crossed his legs, pulling his lighter and a pack of cigs out of his pants. Grinning and looking up at Icarus, he stuck one between his lips and flicked the wheel.

"Yep," he said, as Icarus walked over and sat down beside him, reaching into his hand and slipping out the box.

"You know, you should be doing this outside," she said, tapping it against her hand a few times until a cigarette finally slid out. Icarus put the cigarette in her mouth, then leaned closer to Shizuo, sharing the light.

His eyebrows rose, but he didn't protest against her having one. "If you start on these too-" Shizuo was immediately cut off.

"I'm not, I swear. I just want to try one. See why you love them so much."

Silence.

Smoke filled the air above their heads, and Icarus coughed a little.

"Strong stuff. Four thousand chemicals, sixty-nine known to cause cancer. A little overwhelming, no?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just like 'em, I don't care about what's in them."

Icarus stared at Shizuo. "Really. I'll keep that in mind."

He stared back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to be late for Tom, so get your ass in gear, hot stuff."

/

And yeah. There you have it. Basically boring daily life stuff. Next update will be the Saturday, and then there's going to be actual plot omg. : D Faves, reviews, and updates are all appreciated so much! I love them all! :heart:


	7. Saturday

Why hello there, everyone! I'm back, with a fairly quick-ish update, yaay! Well, hopefully, haha.

Alright, on with the story!

/

(why yes I did steal from strawberry milk and cell phones ahahaha.)

Saturday rolled around, and after confirmation from both Tom and Shinra to not be at work, Shizuo and Icarus slept in. It was almost 11 when Shizuo's eyes lazily opened, flinching with the sunlight pouring in through the windows. He glanced beside him, finding Icarus still fast asleep. She was on her stomach, one of her arms draped over Shizuo's stomach and the other folded under her head. Her head was turned the other way, and Shizuo wanted to see her face, see how peaceful she looked while sleeping, instead of at constant war with herself.

Shizuo's eyes moved down her sleeping form to the curve of her back, bare and covered by the sunlight. Her tank top had slid up in the night, and the sheets sat loosely at her hips. The blond's hand moved to the curve, ghosting his fingers across her skin, and then molding his hand to the shape of her back.

"Good morning, Shizu," Icarus mumbled, still half-asleep. Shizuo smiled, and rolled over to face her, his head propped up on his fist.

"Mornin', birthday girl," he replied, and Icarus rolled over to face him. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes to try and wake up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Shizuo answered. He always enjoyed seeing Icarus when she woke up, hair all messy, eyes small and shiny, lips full and pouty. He thought it was cute.

"Not really, no. If it were up to me, I'd say we should just lay here all day."

"Well, let's do that, then." Shizuo was blunt as ever.

Icarus laughed, and wrapped her arms around Shizuo's torso, curling up into him. "You're an idiot," she said, leaning into his chest. Shizuo's arms drifted around her waist, pulling her closer.

"People who call others stupid are usually stupid themselves."  
"So he does have a brain. Good to know."

/

"Hey, Icarus?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about before you met me."

"Why? It's boring and pointless and I don't-"  
"Because I want to know what I'm getting into here."

"Oh. Well, um. I'm from…Europe, I think. Somewhere where they spoke English. You can tell I have an accent, right?"

"Yeah."

Icarus smiled faintly. "That's that. I had a mom, and a dad, but I don't remember them much at all. I think I had a sister at some point, too. We were poor, not like shitty-apartment-don't-eat-fancy poor, but real poor. Destitute."  
Shizuo was silent, staring at Icarus with an unbroken mask.

"I….I couldn't bear to see them like that, Shizuo. It hurt. I…" Icarus trailed off, and Shizuo pulled her closer to him, her nuzzling her face into his shirt and him holding the back of her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I need to." She pulled away and looked in his eyes, a look of raw determination, but also pain and sadness. "I started stealing things. Pickpocketing wallets and purses, taking a few extra things from the grocer's when no one was looking. Then it got big."  
"Big..?"

"I tried to steal a painting. I don't remember what it was, I don't remember where from, all I know was that I needed the money and someone wanted the art. Then I got cocky, and got caught."

"Icarus-"

"That's how I got the name. Icarus Theeves. A boy who didn't listen and got in too deep, falling to his death into the sea below. Well, I'm a girl."

Shizuo was silent again, eyes down and trying to absorb what she had said.

"It's okay."

Icarus looked up, meeting Shizuo's eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to ever think about that ever again. I'll make sure you don't."

Icarus smiled, gradually, at first. "Thank you, Shizuo. Really."

"Don't worry about it. Really. Last time you did you were in a trance for a day."

She laughed and pushed him over, but he pulled her with him onto the bed.

"I love you, Icarus."

"I..I love you, too, Shizuo."

/

short chapter is short, only because there's a timeskip coming up and I didn't want this to be 29834 pages long aha. Well. I think this went pretty good, no? backstory is fun lol. the next few should be longer, since i know everything that i want to include and such.

Remember, reviews, likes, favorites, etc. are always appreciated!

See y'all next time in the next installment of Perfect Fix : )


	8. Backroads

WHELP. Hi. I'm back, again, with a (hopefully) quick update, yay! I've got nothing better to do on a regular day (other than homework) so let's get right to it!  
As previously mentioned, Durarara doesn't belong to me : )

/

Time went on, after Shizuo and Icarus spent the Saturday together. They both went back to work, and everything was normal again. Two months past, and now it was August, the hottest month of the year in Tokyo.

It was a very special day, today. Another somewhat regular day, but that would be changing. Shizuo was out and about with Tom, beating the crap out of anyone who wouldn't pay up, and Icarus was up with Shinra, just coming back from helping out at an incident at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Both of them had immediately plopped down on the couch at Shinra's, getting a well-needed break, until Icarus' phone chirped and broke the silence.

"Sorry," she said, pulling the device out of her pocket and sliding it open. The text was from an unknown number.

-Hey you, it's Shizuo. My phone died so I'm borrowing Tom's. Come meet me downstairs, I'm outside.- The text read.

_Weird. I thought I had Tom's number._ Icarus looked up at Shinra, who had his head back on the couch, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, Shinra, I'll be right back, okay?" she said, walking to the door and sliding her flats on.

"Go take an hour for lunch or something, okay?" he responded, raising his head slightly. "I don't have anything else for you to do right now."

Icarus laughed. "Alright, thanks Shinra. Don't do anything more crazy than usual."

He smiled and flicked his hand at her, sending her off. Icarus shut the door to the stairs behind her, and started walking down the stairs; her phone slipped in the back pocket of her jean shorts. Her loose, white shirt was excellent for beating the heat.

She reached the front door of the building and exited, a whoosh of cold air following her out into the street. Glancing around, Icarus didn't see Shizuo or Tom anywhere, so she walked around to the alleyway between the skyscrapers, a dark area in the light of day. She didn't find them there, either, and turned to leave, but nearly ran into a tall dark haired guy with glasses.

"Oh, sorry," Icarus said, keeping her eyes down and stepping around the guy, until he caught the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"And where are you going, little lady?" he said, smirking a smirk you wouldn't want to see often.

Icarus sighed, realizing now that she was pretty much screwed, felt her good mood drop and turned around to face the creepy dude.

"What do you want? I don't have any money for you," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh, hon, it's not money we're looking for," another voice said from behind her, and she turned her head to look. It was a shorter guy, who could probably pass as a teen if he needed to. "It's you."

Icarus though about fighting them off, but then again, she was only one person, and they were two. Unarmed and alone, she didn't stand a chance.

"Well, shit. What if I don't want to?" Icarus sassed the two men, turning sideways, so she was parallel with the wall.

"Then I guess we can just do this," the glasses guy said, lunging towards her and going for her neck. Icarus deked out of the way, swerving farther into the alleyway and running. Hopefully the backstreets all interconnected, and she could escape and take the long way around, back to Shinra's building.

The short guy started chasing after her, and had almost caught up to her until Icarus ran straight into a wall, putting her hands out just in time and pushing off, not losing much momentum. The glasses guy was trying to block her off, standing directly in front of where she was headed, and Icarus didn't have much choice but to run straight into him and hope that she could get up faster.

And that she did.

Sending them both to the ground, Icarus struggled to get up, but the glasses guy had caught her ankle, pulling her back into the depths of the alley, away from helping hands. She screamed until the guy put what looked like a weird oxygen pump over her mouth, and a sickly sweet smell filled her senses. Her eyes flittered shut, and her breathing steadied out.

The last coherent thought in her head before the black overtook was; "_Well this is a great way to spend an anniversary._"

/

She was in the White Room once again. It had become an even more common dream, ever since the incident in April. She hadn't told anyone about it, either. It was always the same, just standing in a white room, wearing white, but this time something was different. There was a door.

She walked towards it, an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew what that feeling was from, though. She put a hand up against the door, resting the other on the doorknob. It was warm, very warm, compared to the temperature inside the room. Some stupid memory of being a kid screamed, '_GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR, THERE'S A FIRE ON THE OTHER SIDE,_' but the rest of her head shut it up pretty quickly, locking it up inside it's own White Room. Twisting the knob slightly, she pushed the door open a bit, but a voice, a very familiar voice stopped her.

"No."

She turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but the room was still barren, white walls blindingly bright.

"It's not your time. Don't open that door."

Not her time? Who even knew of time in the White Room?

"Icarus. I'm serious. You're here, with me, and we've got a whole life in front of us to live still."

Hold on. Icarus whipped her head around, finally recognizing the voice. But how could she hear it from here?

"Come on, wake up, escape, and come back to me. It is our anniversary today, and that should be spent together, from what I've heard."

Icarus laughed, a high-pitched giggle that echoed off the walls.

/

Opening her eyes slightly, Icarus could tell it was still daytime. Or there was a really bright light shining directly into her face. Either way, the light was painful, and she didn't want to look.

"C'mon, dumb bitch, get up," someone said, and Icarus could tell she was being poked and prodded at, probably by those same guys from earlier.

She forced herself to open her eyes, and stared directly into the face of the glasses guy, the same smirk from before on his face.

"The fuck, man," she said, grimacing and trying to move her arms, but realizing she couldn't. Observing her surroundings, Icarus deduced that she was in a bar of some sorts, but there weren't any people there except for her and the kidnappers. Also she was ducktaped to a chair, which was fairly uncomfortable, in her opinion.

"Alright, you've done your job, now shoo," a voice said, very familiar, and Icarus got the same horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No problem, informant," glasses guy said, walking over to a shadowed figure and shaking his hand. "Where's our share?"

"In the mail, if you're lucky," the voice said, (although at this point Icarus knew who it was, she just didn't want to admit it to herself). "I'm kidding. The suitcase outside should be what you want."

Glasses guy exited the bar, shutting a heavy looking door behind him, leaving Icarus and Izaya there. Alone.

"What the actual hell is going on here, Orihara?" she shouted, glaring at his shadowed form.

"This, my dear Icki-chan, is a kidnapping. You wouldn't know, though, hm?" Izaya walked out from the shadows, a horrible grin on his face. Icarus' gut wrenched.

"Why?" She was a bit dumbstruck by it all, actually. What purpose could she serve Izaya, other than maybe a trap for Shizuo?

"Simply because, you stupid bitch, I need you out of the picture," he said, walking toward her and starting to circle, like a vulture stalking it's prey. "Shizu-chan and I are meant to be, and you're simply in the picture more often than I'd like. At first I thought it would be a fun distraction, you leading him on then dumping him, leaving me to pick up his broken pieces, but then you got pretty serious. Even when I tried to set you on fire-"  
"Hold on, asshole. Set me on fire?! As in my apartment!? You're fucking insane, you sick freak!" Icarus was full-on screaming at him now, struggling against her binds to break free and beat the living shit out of him.

Izaya chuckled. "Silly girl. I would have hoped you were in there. But, alas, you were not, so I guess this is the next best thing. Might get my hands a little dirty though. I just want to see the look on your face in your last seconds of breath, never getting to see Shizuo again-"

It was then when the duct tape finally gave in, and Icarus went flying towards Izaya, teeth bared like a wild animal. He dodged out of her path, easily, and send her towards the bar, flipping over the counter.

With a few well-aimed blades, Izaya sent the back shelf crashing down overtop of her, but Icarus had crawled out in time and was back at it, thrashing and kicking at the psychopathic informant. Izaya was either blocking or dodging all of her attacks though, that stupid shit-eating grin stuck on his face.

Eventually Izaya swerved, and Icarus' momentum sent her straight into the door to outside, lurching onto the pavement of the alleyway. The door was far enough in that she wouldn't be able to make it to the safety of the street, and going farther into the labyrinth of backroads seemed like a bad idea, so she wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Izaya followed her out, slamming the door behind him, and skipped up to where she was standing, backing her up against a wall.

"Now listen hear, my dear Icarus," he said, grinning again and pinning her against the wall, his hands capturing hers. He was taller than her, and he leaned his forehead down to press against hers.

"You are never going to see Shizuo Heiwajima ever again, alright? He is mine, and mine only."

Icarus was shaking, not wanting to believe in this horrible truth, and a few tears ran down her cheeks. _No,_ she thought. _Not today. _

Izaya grabbed both her wrists in one hand, and Icarus didn't put up a fight. He reached into his parka pocket, presumably for one of the infamous switchblades, but Icarus one-upped him and kneed him in the crotch, causing him to let go and fall somewhat to the ground. Making a swift getaway, Icarus ran for the street, but stopped quickly after a sharp pain in her right side. She didn't want to look down, but her brain willed her to anyways.

The tip of Izaya's switchblade protruded from her stomach, a red stain quickly growing on her white shirt. Her mouth formed an 'O', and she fell to her knees, Izaya pulling the blade out of her.

"Goodbye, Icarus Theeves," he cackled, slipping the knife back into his pocket and disappearing down the alleyway. Icarus rolled onto her back, one hand trying to cover the wound, the other scratching at the pavement. She screamed, realization finally hitting her.

Icarus Theeves was down.

And Icarus Theeves would die.

/

AW YISS OKAY I AM SO FRIKCING PLEASED WITH HOW THIS CAME OUT : D

Okay, hopefully next chapter will be up fairly soon, I'm on a frickingingin roll.

:heart:


	9. One Minute, Seven Seconds

WELL HEY THERE I'M BACK. How did you like that lovely cliffhanger? :evil grin: I'm so freakin pumped to write this, you don't even know guys. Okay, on with the story :heart:

ALSO. If you want to really set the mood for the story, I'd recommend listening to Lonely Lullaby, by Owl City. (Thank you Pluie for linking it to me three days ago, it's been on repeat ever since xD) It's pretty much the perf song for this.

/

He was a doctor, nothing more. Maybe he helped out his friends a little too often for his own good, but Shinra Kishitani was a bona fide doctor, surprisingly enough. It still fascinated him when his doctor-ly instincts would kick in, and he wouldn't actually remember half the stuff he was doing. He didn't question it when Celty had run upstairs, saying that she heard a person was lying in an alleyway nearby, bleeding and probably dying.

He did, however, somewhat freak out when recognized the person.

"Oh my god," he whispered as he grew closer towards the body, pink hair strewn about. "Oh my god."

Icarus opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, staring at Shinra with unblinking eyes. "Hey."

Locking eyes with her, Shinra told Celty behind him to call an ambulance, and fast. "How..?"

"Can I borrow your phone?" Icarus asked, her voice cracking at the end. Shinra nodded slowly, trying to absorb the situation, and pulled his phone out of his lab coat pocket and handed it to her, kneeling beside her injured side, examining it as best he could.

Icarus typed in a few familiar keys, then pressed the call button, holding the phone up to her face. Ringing, ringing, ringing. _Good, _she thought. _Voicemail will be easier. Weird he didn't pick up, though. _

"You've reached Shizuo Heiwajima, I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll consider getting back to you," his voice (but not him) said, and Icarus closed her eyes, waiting for the beep.

"Hey, Shizuo? I know this probably won't make much sense right now, but it was Izaya. He said he wanted me out of the picture, to leave you for good."

Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"But I can't do that, sorry. I won't say goodbye to you, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. You're not someone I want to forget."

Shinra had stopped what he was doing, and was listening to Icarus try and make it through the message without sobbing.

_Did she really just quote Peter Pan at him?_ He thought, laughing in his head. It seemed fitting to laugh right now, in this dire situation.

Icarus laughed slightly out loud, the ghost of a smile on her face. "To think, I was a month pregnant, too. Surprise. I've probably lost it now, though."

Shinra's jaw dropped slightly open. That was news he didn't know.

"Happy anniversary, Shizuo Heiwajima. I love you." Icarus was crying freely now, and snapped the phone shut before handing it back to Shinra, her body shaking slightly. She was growing paler and paler, and the puddle of blood surrounding her was growing larger and larger.

Shinra took his phone back, but Icarus held onto his hand, blinking slowly. Shinra took her hand with his two, locking eyes with her again.

"Shinra, I'm so sorry.." she began, but faded out as the tears started flowing again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're going to be okay," he consoled, squeezing her hand. "The ambulance is coming. You'll be fine."

"No, Shinra. Puncture wound, laparotomy needed. Stage three of hypovolemic shock. I'm not-"

"Shut up, Icarus."

Her eyes flickered and closed for a moment, and Shinra leaned over her face, trying to see if she was still breathing or not. Icarus popped up and kissed his cheek, laughing lightly.

"Thank you, Dr. Kishitani, for everything. I've been such a burden to you," she said, smiling sadly.

"No, don't, Icarus. You'll be fine," Shinra started to panic now, his voice raising an octave or two.

"I'll see you hopefully not soon," Icarus smiled again, her breathing growing shallow and forced.

Her eyes flickered again, and shut for good this time. Shinra found her pulse in her neck, and basically sat and watched (well, felt and listened) as her heart stopped beating.

For one minute and seven seconds.

/

The ambulance drove at the speed of light towards the nearest hospital, two EMS workers frantically trying to keep Icarus alive and another quizzing Shinra on her info.

"You know her?"

"Yes. Well."

"Name?"

"Icarus."

"And last name, please."

"….Heiwajima." _Why did I say that?_ Shinra screamed in his head. _I'm going to be dead. No, no, don't think dead, don't do that._

"Age?"

"She's newly 22."

"Any other medical problems?"

"She was with child, and she's mentally unstable sometimes."

"Good to know."

They arrived at the hospital pretty quickly, and, even with other doctor's approval, Shinra wasn't allowed in the operating room.

"It would be distressing to you, Dr. Kishitani. Nothing personal," a nurse added, suiting up and heading inside the stainless steel room. Shinra was left to go pace the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the results, until a certain fact hit him straight in the face.

There was someone else he had to call.

/

Shizuo hadn't stopped replaying the message since he got it. Every time he heard her voice, the desperation she had, and the sadness he didn't associate with her, he just felt like shit. There wasn't really anything he could do, either. Shizuo had thought about calling Shinra, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything.

_She's probably_…he thought, but shook his head. _No. She's fine. _

He was in the process of listening to the message another time when the funny ring started, interrupting her voice. Pressing a button on his phone, Shizuo switched lines.

"What?" he gruffly said, not feeling like talking to anyone.

"Shizuo, hey. Come to Raira General. I'll be outside."  
Shinra's voice was quiet and serious, something very unlike him. The line clicked, and Shizuo hung up, butterflies forming in his stomach.

_If Shinra's at the hospital, and in the waiting room, that means__…_

"She's alive!" Shizuo practically shouted, jumping around the living room a bit. He quickly stopped and looked around, making sure no one saw him, then bolted to the door, heading down the stairs and to Raira General.

/

Shinra had spent the past half hour talking to Shizuo, replaying the scene for him exactly as he remembered and explaining what was happening with Icarus inside, on the operating table.

"Basically they just have to go in and figure out what was punctured, then sew it all back up."

"What about…?"

"Hm?"

Shizuo flushed slightly. "Icarus mentioned something about a kid..?"

Shinra smirked, and elbowed Shizuo. "The surgeon will do all they can, but it's not guaranteed."

Sighing, Shizuo leaned his head back on the bench and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a few dregs, calming his senses.

"Outside of a hospital? Really?" Shinra retorted, earning himself a punch in the arm.

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the cooler evening temperatures, until the whirr of an automatic door and footsteps caught their attention.

"Dr. Kishitani? Miss Heiwajima is out of the operating room and in ICU," the doctor (or maybe nurse? Shizuo didn't really care,) said, motioning for them to follow her back inside. Shizuo dropped his cigarette and ground it with his shoe, walking beside Shinra back in.

"Miss Heiwajima?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Shinra. The doctor smiled nervously.

"I was distracted when they asked for information, okay?" he replied, laughing awkwardly. "I think it fits, anyways."

"Shut the hell up."

/

Well I think this is a good spot to leave at tonight, I'll be writing more soon, hopefully!

Okay, I hate to break it to you all, but this story is soon to be coming to a close. I know, I know, it sucks, but this is pretty much the climax, haha. As always, reviews, faves, and alerts are always appreciated! Thank you everyone so so much! :heart:

My God, I just realized that this was chapter 9. Goodness.


End file.
